


Curiosity.

by sheol93



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension, Smut, chomp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheol93/pseuds/sheol93
Summary: "Dance? What is dance? How do you dance? I didn't know, but I did not care; what mattered to me was how good it felt to be there, in the middle of everything, surrounded by heat, contact, and life. I've never felt more alive."Or the one where nerdy Sooyoung gets loose and curiosity and the colour red take her to the best night of her life.





	Curiosity.

"Come on, Sooyoung. Just a couple of hours, please."

"Hasoo, how long has it been since the last time you went out and had some fun?"

"Ha Sooyoung, I'm not willing to stand your tears and cries when you'll finally see that you've wasted the best years of your life."

"Please, Sooyoung, come on..."

With a grunt, I closed the book I was reading and after taking off my glasses, I set my sights on the two girls who were begging on their knees. A deep sigh found the way out through my lips and the fingers of my right hand pressed gently the bridge of my nose, massaging it a little.

"Jinsol. Jungeun." I said in a low, calm voice, taking some of my brown locks away from my eyes in order to look at them properly. "Can you please sit on the couch as normal people and stop wiping the floor with your legs?"

My two annoying friends rose from the ground and sat beside me, Jinsol on my right, Jungeun on my left. Thanks to the determined gleam in their eyes I realized that they had not yet finished with their round of useless pleas.

"Sooyoung..." Jungeun began, a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Forget it, Jungeun." I put my glasses on again and opened the book I was reading until a few seconds ago. "Tomorrow I have a lot of work to do. If I don't take this project forward I will never graduate."

The snort that escaped Jinsol’s lips gave me to understand that she had rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to deliver this project for another seven months, Sooyoung. Do you think about spending all your life locked in the library and studying? Is that the life you want?"

"It's the life of a chemical engineer, Jinsol. You choose what you want and then accept the consequences." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, turning the page of the book.

"But Sooyoung... You are not a chemical engineer yet. Take advantage now that you can and, when you graduate, you can lock yourself all the time you want in the lab."

"Mh..." And while I wouldn't accept it, my friends’ words were taking a toll on me and they were making me think more than necessary.

For me, my studies are the most important thing. It is my dream. To help people with my discoveries in the lab has always been a goal to reach. That people could appreciate my work. That's all I care about. Jungeun and Jinsol just didn’t understand it.

But still, what they said was affecting me in some way. I was 24 years old and I was a proud and virgin lesbian. Emphasize the virgin. While it is true that I enjoyed looking at pretty girls, I was more of an introvert person.

I liked people, but from afar. A lonely soul, they call me. The only friends I had were Jungeun, Jinsol and Vivi, but she was still in Hongkong. The last thing I heard from her was that she had opened a small cosmetics shop and was doing quite well.

But for the rest, I did not socialize with anyone. I disliked the crowds, I felt like there was a hard pressure in my chest when I had to pass between groups of people to go and take my grades in college, for example.

When I still did not respond, Jinsol let out a heavy sigh and rose from the couch, patting her tight white pants.

"Let's go, Jungeun. Let's go and have fun while Sooyoung stays home with her books and papers. Sorry to bother you, dude."

Jungeun looked at me again and rose from the couch.

A deep sense of guilt invaded my chest at the resentful look on my friends’ face. I knew they cared for me and, deep down, I knew that everything they said was true. I was probably wasting those which were the best years of my life.

Before Jungeun and Jinsol reached the door, I closed my molecular chemistry book and left it on the table, standing up slowly.

"Wait, wait." I said, taking off my glasses, which I kept it in the pocket of my periwinkle blue button-down shirt. "Let's go out, at least tonight."

I was quite concerned about the possible place where they would take me, but at that time, the broad and happy smiles that shone on Jungeun and Jinsol’s faces were worth the sacrifice.

 

* * *

 

 

I hated it.

People gathered in the middle of the large dance floor as the music thundered through the huge speakers that stood at the corners of the room. They were all drunk and getting carried away by the rhythm of the music, as if they were possessed.

I sat at the bar, watching them with a mixture of disgust and amazement in my eyes. Is that how people my age had fun? What can you like about drinking until you don't know your own name and rub against each other like animals in heat?

But then, obviously, they apparently were all at the same pace and I was the only one going at a slow and deliberate rhythm. Even Jungeun and Jinsol had been coupled in the accelerated environment and at the time they were sucking face next to me in the bar. The sound of the kisses of my friends echoed in my ears, overcoming the blaring music.

With a heavy sigh, I supported one of my elbows on the bar, staring at the different bottles of alcohol that shone under the changing colored lights.

What was I even doing here?

I did not fit. And I was never going to fit.

My place was the library and the laboratory. Among books rather than between people.

I slid from the high chair where I sat and stood on the floor. After smoothing my dark trousers and fix my periwinkle blue shirt under them, I looked at my friends, putting my glasses on again.

"I'm going home."

It was only after that phrase that Jungeun and Jinsol stopped trying to suck their souls through their mouths and looked at me with a deep frown between their eyebrows.

"What are you saying, Sooyoung? But we just got here."

"Also, you have not had a drink yet!" Jinsol said, raising an eyebrow a little while one of her arms sneaked around Jungeun’s waist, hugging her against her own body.

"I've tried, but it is true that this type of environment it's too much for me. I can not stand it..."

Jungeun approached me and grabbed one of my hands, pulling me toward the stool where I was sitting until just now.

"I understand you, Hasoo. But come on! Have a drink and then you can go. Only one, okay? Whatever you want, my treat."

And there they were. Those puppy eyes that nobody in their right mind would never say no to. How could Jungeun be so adorable sometimes when most of the time she was a fucking and angry badass? She was lovely in an almost evil way. Infallible. No one could not fulfill anything she asked if they looked into her brown eyes for more than three seconds. And she knew it.

With a sigh, I nodded my head heavily and sat back in my chair, resting my elbows on the bar again.

"Just a drink and then I will go back home, huh? And you pay for it." Again a big smile bloomed on Jungeun’s lips, who hugged Jinsol again.

My gaze fell back on the countless bottles lining in the long shelves that were on the other side of the bar. The truth is that I had no idea of alcohol. I was not used to drink. I just remember drinking a beer once, and, honestly, it was many years ago. I did not like it. Too bitter.

The waiter noticed my concerned and confused look on the bottles and approached me with a broad smile.

"Can I help you, beautiful?" He said charmingly. Probably, if I had the slightest interest in men, maybe he could had me blushing at his words.

"Well, actually..." I peeked for a moment the name tag that was in his chest. "Daeyoon... The truth is that I want to go home and those two there..." I pointed to Jinsol and Jungeun, who had returned to their dementor mode; Daeyoon’s eyes widened slightly at the scene before returning to look at my eyes, "will not let go until I have had at least a drink and I honestly have no fucking idea of alcohol. Would you recommend me something?"

Daeyoon left out a soft laugh, running a hand through his long, dark and glossy hair.

"You look like a vodka kind of girl, to be honest, but I can not say for sure. Is there anything that catches your eye?" He looked at me with curiosity, a clear interest in his brown eyes. Apparently, the situation must have been entertaining to him.

"Mh..." I moved my head lightly, making the long ponytail that hung down my back to move to the sides, the colored lights tearing countless of little golden sparks from my dark locks.

Then my eyes fell on one of the bottles on the shelves. The red glow shone under the lights, as if it were blood. Without even realizing it, I stretched an arm and pointed to the bottle. The liquor had no label.

Daeyoon followed my finger and flashed a crooked smile, approaching the shelf. He took the bottle and gave me a look as if to ask me and make sure it was the bottle that had caught my attention.

I just nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked, opening the bottle, "why have you chosen this? It has no label."

"I like the color red," I shrugged, watching as the bright liquor fell in a small but wide glass full of ice, "why it does not have a label?" Daeyoon smiled and slid the glass already filled in my direction.

"It's a homemade cocktail. No label because only one person knows the recipe."

"You?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No, the owner of the bar. She is who makes it." I nodded, looking at the glass and lifting it to up to my nose. I sniffed softly. A pleasant fruity smell hit me on the senses. Strawberry and a hint of peach.

"Smells good. How is this liquor called?" I asked Daeyoon, staring at the way in which the red liquid stroked and danced around the ice cubes.

"The devil's blood."

At the time, one of my eyebrows lifted helplessly, watching Daeyoon with a critical eye. The waiter just shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No. But it never leaves anyone indifferent." I nodded, returning my attention to the red liquor.

"We'll see." I said and, without thinking twice, I took the glass to my lips and drank the entire content at once.

Instantly, a strong burning sensation went through my throat. A bad cough burst from my lungs and I felt how my eyes filled with tears.

Yes, this really was a product of the devil itself.

"Shit, fuck, wow..." I said, coughing and gently rubbing my throat, as if that could soothe the burning that was slowly spreading across my esophagus and into my stomach. Daeyoon laughed softly.

"Everything alright, darling?" I raised a hand with my thumb up, indicating that everything was fine.

One thing was for sure. That was the first and last time I would drink the devil's blood. And I did not care how much I liked its color.

"She pays..." I said with a raspy voice, pointing to Jungeun with my thumb. As an answer, Jungeun raised a hand with her thumb up as well, without separating her lips from Jinsol’s. Daeyoon just laughed and nodded before going to serve the next customer.

In a normal situation I would had jumped off the chair again and I would had gone home. Strangely, I could not separate my ass of the wood surface. The music had suddenly lost any strength and was muffled in my ears. I saw people dancing, lights shining, but gradually everything was losing it sense.

"What the hell was that shit?" I asked out loud, but I was not able to recognize my own voice.

Black Magic? Was it really a demon's blood? I started to question one and thousand irrational things that contrasted terribly with my usual logical thinking.

Carefully I lifted a little my glasses and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus my sights on the people milling on the dance floor. Awkwardly, I slipped from the stool, putting my glasses again in place, and then I took a few shaky steps towards the center of the club, where dozens of sweaty people bathed in hormones rubbed with one another.

"Sooyoung, where are you going?" I heard Jungeun’s voice in the background, but I did not bother turning around to face her.

The sounds gradually began to lose all kinds of coherence and meaning; the colours mingled among each other. Without realizing it, I found myself grinning even though my head was spinning.

Fucking devil's blood; it was something I would think the next day.

But at that moment, with the blaring music transformed into simple rhythmic beats that were hitting my eardrums and the colours that swirled behind my eyes like a kaleidoscope of rainbows and stars, all that mattered to me was knowing that, for once, the contact with people was not unpleasant at all.

I felt glances, I listened smiles, I saw friction. My glasses were fogged, but I did not care.

When two strong and masculine arms hooked around my waist, I made no move to remove them, my hips swaying frantically to the beat of the music.

Dance? What is dance? How do you dance?

I didn't know, but I did not care; what mattered to me was how good it felt to be there, in the middle of everything, surrounded by heat, contact, and life.

My God, I've never felt more alive.

Then I opened my eyes, which I did not even notice I had closed, and set my unfocused brown gaze on the wall in front of me.

And then I felt like all the air escaped my lungs, as if someone had punched me across my solar plexus. Going down the stairs, a red glow awakened my senses. A tight red dress hugged the lustful curves of the body of a woman whose also red hair seemed to shine under the colorful lights of the disco.

My mouth watered and I swallowed hard, unable to stop dancing and unable to stop staring at her. Slowly, I licked my lips and without even thinking, I got rid of the arms that were hugging my waist, starting to walk with determined strides toward the stairs without taking my eyes off the majestic figure in red coming down from the second floor; as if an angel was coming down to the world of mortals.

When the woman turned her face, a strong tremor ran through my body. Her dark, deep-set eyes fixed on mine. On mine, in the midst of that sea of people that were mingled to the rhythm of music. Just on my eyes. And one of the corners of her mouth lifted in a crooked and mysterious smile and I swear I felt like my knees weakened. Suddenly I could not take even one more step further and could not do anything but follow her with my gaze.

And before I knew it, she was in front of me. All red, desirable and bright. The red of her dress was so intense it burned my eyes and was accompanied by a choker, garters and very high heels to match. I was so eager to rip her clothes that my hands ached.

A new smile painted on her lips, showing me her healthy gums and the enchanting way her eyes turned into crescents. Her dark eyes screamed as if she knew all the secrets of the universe. I wanted to touch her, wanted to make sure she was not a vision that the devil's blood had created in my mind.

I opened my lips and, before I could say anything, the mysterious woman in red, with a dazzling and enigmatic look turned around, took my hands and placed them on her hips. My brain worked much slower than usual, but when the girl started dancing sensually between my hands, it simply disconnected from everything.

With a low growl, I grabbed her hips with my fingers and pressed her back to my chest. The need for this mysterious woman to be completely stuck to my body was too great to ignore.

The tempo of my hips accompanied hers, completely naturally. One of her hands rose to my neck and her fingers buried in my long locks, thus sending an electric tingle that struck directly between my legs.

Her ass rubbed sensually against my thighs and my crotch, and I swear that my lungs stopped working; I felt I could not breathe, I was choking.

One of my hands slid down one of her legs, my fingers digging into that soft, full thigh that was visible under the cut of the skirt of her dress. The woman's hand closed in a fist in my hair and I noticed as her back impacted against my chest when she took a deep and sudden breath.

A smug little smile got painted on my lips, which I let slip through her slender neck. Her breathing was uneven, and the pace of her lungs mixed with mine, strong and choppy.

My tongue, adventurous, left the moist shelter of my mouth to take a winding path through the slender and pale neck, soft and tasty like vanilla, but as intoxicating as a glass of good wine.

The dull thud of the music was cocking my ears, but I was unable to process it. But I did not know if it was because of the devil's blood or the intoxicating scent that the girl seemed to emit with each of her movements and it did nothing but make me more and more thirsty.

So I drank. I drank her, from her neck, from that creamy white skin until small purple bruises were drawn in the area where her pulse was pounding hard against my lips.

A moan escaped her lips and the vibration that formed in her throat traveled to the depths of my body instead, causing a groan to escape my lips in response.

Then the girl turned around and the look on her face made my mouth to dry hopelessly. Her dark pupils were blown and the almost black eyes stared into mine, as if she was a predator eyeing her prey. The fingers of the hand that was on my neck tightened and in one swift motion, she closed the distance between us, my lips parted in a surprised gasp and were trapped by the soft mouth of the girl, who chewed them as if they were the most exquisite of the delicacies.

The nectar of the Gods, the aphrodisiac that ancient Greek deities took on Mt. Olympus could never compare to the sour and at the same time spicy taste that the lips of the red woman left in my mouth.

It was like kissing a flame; fiery, volatile, unreal.

My hands gripped her hip, pressing her against my body as if the need to fuse her body with mine was too much to be more than one centimeter away from her. And it indeed was.

Her hands were buried in my hair, releasing the hairband which kept my locks in place while my fingers were giving urgent tugs on the fabric of her red and tight dress. She ran her tongue inside my mouth, sending countless of tickles straight to my clouded brain.

A short circuit. That's what this woman did to my brain.

When my tongue found hers inside our mouths, the deep moan that escaped her throat slipped inside mine. I could feel the arousal growing rapidly inside me, every last tiny hair on my arms and my neck standing on end. Oversensitive.

Who was I before that night, before that moment? Had I been dreaming all my life and that was the moment when at last I opened my eyes? Or was I dreaming that I had the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms at that time?

As if in reply to my thoughts, the girl pulled away from my lips, making sure to let her tongue to pace through my lower lip before looking at me with an indecipherable gleam in her eyes. She stretched a little her neck and went close to my ear where a smooth, velvety voice overlapped in time with the music, which without me noticing it, still sounded thunderously.

"What is your name?" She whispered in my ear.

"Sooyoung..."

"Sooyoung..." Said the girl, letting her tongue to roll every syllable of my name. I almost came undone just by hearing my name from her lips and then, taking one of my hands between hers she started taking small steps backwards, pulling me towards the stairs, "I hope that it'll be the only word I will scream tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

Before I could realize, we had crossed the flight of stairs and three long corridors. A room opened up before me, dim red light licking each of the corners of a swanky bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and, with a lopsided grin, she started walking in my direction, her hands gripping the collar of my shirt and, slowly and deliberately, started unbuttoning each of the buttons, her alluring eyes scanning each centimeter of the skin that was left visible.

"I've been watching you all night, you know?" She murmured with that soft voice, her tone dropping dangerously. "Sitting at the bar with your friends, sipping my special liquor and talking to Daeyoon..."

"Are you the owner of the club..?"

"Ahum..." She nodded, looking up and her dark eyes met mine. At what point she had become that short? I forced myself to separate my gaze from her lips and realized that she had took off her heels. "You're so cute."

The time when these words came from her lips, I felt like a furious blush grew on my neck to flood my cheeks.

"I’m n-not..." A new smile appeared on her lips. Her hands finished undoing the buttons on my shirt, and with a gentle push, I ended sitting on the bed.

She wasted no time and quickly straddled me, her arms making their way around my neck as her lips came back to catch mine, hungrily. My hands went to her thighs, stroking and massaging them; my fingers burning with the simple contact of the smooth skin of her legs. When my indexes met with the garters she was wearing, a smile spread across my lips in the middle of the kiss. I hooked my fingers in the accessory and stretched it before letting go, making the elastic cloth to hit the creamy skin. A low moan came from her lips and her teeth dug in response into my lower lip, slightly swollen after her hot kisses.

"Again..." She mumbled against my lips, her hips starting to grind against mine, my thighs pressing between her legs. I could feel the heat coming through her underwear under the skirt of her dress.

I grabbed the garters again and pulled them hard before letting them go. The sound of the elastic cloth crashing into her skin roared like a thunder in the silence of the room before a new moan sprouted from her lips.

"My God, Sooyoung..."

"You know? I do not even know your name yet..." I said between kisses, tilting my head slightly to slide my lips over the long stretch of her neck.

"Chuu... You can call me Chuu..." She said, moaning, while her hips didn't stop grinding against my thigh not even for a second.

"Chuu..." I tried how her name sounded on my lips, and with a new moan, the girl pushed me on the bed, her lips back to catch mine.

My hands slid from her thighs to her ass, clutching tightly her buttocks with my fingers under the skirt of her dress; a muffled gasp escaped my lips to die on hers.

Chuu pulled away a little, enough to take off my glasses. I had not even realized that I was still wearing them. Carefully Chuu put my glasses on a small nightstand.

Gracefully, she stood up and, without taking her eyes off me, Chuu let the flashy red dress slip down her body to the ground. I felt like my jaw practically flew open as my eyes roamed hungrily every curve of her body. I could not help but notice the set of red lingerie that protected the areas that I wanted to see and touch the most.

This woman tried to end my life.

"You're killing me, Chuu..." I said in a low voice, breathing uneven.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips before returning to the bed, placing her hands on the mattress next to my hips. My toes curled inside my shoes, which did not take me much time until to get rid of them, allowing my feet to feel the cold floor of the room. I was supported on my elbows and watched as Chuu bowed her head enough to slide her tongue over the light line of my soft abs, an intake of air slitting in my throat.

"Do not die so fast, Sooyoung..." A new moan escaped my throat, because of the sound of my name on her lips and the touch of her tongue around my navel, “let me at least fuck you first."

And after saying this, Chuu knelt on the floor between my legs, and with expert fingers, undid the button of my pants, starting to pull them until there was nothing but my underwear covering my body. Her gaze slid from my face to my legs, and with a mischievous smile, Chuu let her nose to slide over my panties, breathing deeply.

"Mmm... You smell so good..." She said hoarsely, and before I could even feel ashamed, I felt the wet touch of her tongue over the already soaked fabric of my underwear, a loud groan that I did not recognize as my own escaping from the depths of my chest.

"Oh, my God..."

The soft chuckle that came from her lips made me open my eyes. Nor had I realized that I had closed them. Her dark and cloudy eyes met mine just in time to watch how her fingers struck up on the edge of my panties, pulling them. I lifted my hips a little to help her and before even preparing myself, the moist feel of her tongue was back on my skin, hot and humid.

"You're drenched, God..." She mumbled against my skin, leaving little kisses on my inner lips before letting her tongue to playfully tease my entrance. "You're so sexy..."

"You're killing me, definitely..."

"Then relax and enjoy the ride, Sooyoung." She said as a last warning, her eyes searching mine one last time before her face was out of sight between my legs.

Her lips hungry seized my clit, sending a wave of oh-so-great pleasure through my whole body that my elbows loosened and my back ended up falling on the mattress. My eyes closed hard and my lips parted, letting all the moans that Chuu’s tongue and lips caused to escape scandalously from my throat.

One of my hands traveled by its own will to the back of her head, my fingers curling into her long, silky red locks, pulling her face toward me; my hips grinding against the rhythm that marked her lips, looking for all possible friction.

"My God, Chuu, fuck..." The new soft laugh that came from her lips quivered on my clit and made me squirm of pleasure on the bed.

Then I noticed the intrusion of two curious fingers inside of me and my breath caught with a new moan. I always thought that when I would finally lose my virginity the pain would be unbearable, but I was never prevented about that, rather than feel pain, it would be a pleasure so big that it was able to erase from my body the ability to even think.

The work of her fingers on my insides and her lips on my clit was taking me to places I haven’t been to before, made me feel things I did not even know I could feel.

Until her fingers flexed inside me, reaching an area of my body that did not even know existed. And it was as if something inside me clicked and all the pressure that I had been building exploded in a festival of fireworks, colored lights and blaring music. And so, so much pleasure.

I felt how my soul had left my body and I thought it would never come back; my breathing uneven, my body sweaty and a delicious pink tongue lazily covering every centimeter of the moisture that lay between my legs.

Chuu straddled me again, looking at me with an amused smile as her hands caressed my sides in an almost tender gesture, her fingers playing with the edge of my bra; the only piece of clothing that covered my body.

"Are you okay?" She said with her syrupy sweet voice, showing me a small smile that made her gums to show again. I took a deep breath.

"I'm above the clouds..." I mumbled, my voice was hoarse and tired, but my fingers had returned to make its way on Chuu’s thighs, checking satisfied as the little hairs of her legs stood up with a shudder as her lovely teeth caught suggestively her lower lip as my fingers went up and up to her hips.

Before she could get ready, I grabbed the silky red fabric of her underwear and with a strong pull, I tore the garment, revealing the treasure that lay between those creamy thighs. The sound that escaped from Chuu’s lips was a mix between a moan and a surprised gasp; and my skin caught fire. I managed a wry smile.

"Let me return the favor." I let my voice to drop dangerously until it became a hoarse whisper.

"God Sooyoung, fuck me, please..."

"Uhm, uh..." I nodded, slowly sliding down my body while with my hands, I urged Chuu to nail her knees on the bed, on either side of my face.

In front of me was the most beautiful and wonderful scene ever. Appetizing, pink and wet. Chuu was drenched and it was all my fault. My chest puffed with pride. I had not touched her and yet her clit was swollen and ready for my lips. My tongue caressed my lips in anticipation before, cautiously, stroking her clit with its tip, slowly, with patience. The moan that broke her throat at that time was something that will accompany me until the last day of my life.

I did not take much time to take action, unlike her I’m not a tease. The sounds that Chuu was emitting were so addictive that I felt the need to listen to them again and again. And her taste? Mindblowing.

My hands moved down her thighs and her ass, my fingers digging into her soft, creamy skin as my tongue drawn countless of shapes, words and even chemical formulas on the delight that was her clit and her folds.

I notice how Chuu’s body leaned a little further forward, the pressure of her hands on the bed, a little over my head. I opened my eyes and looked up to see her face from below.

Her brow was furrowed, her cheeks flushed and her parted lips did not stop the countless of hoarse moans that escaped from her throat and that set my skin on flames. Her teeth gleamed in the red light of the room and at the time I slipped her clit between my lips and sucked hard, I watched how her head leaned back with a new moan, her lower lip caught tightly between her teeth when she returned to her previous position, her red hair sticking to her sweaty face.

Her hips began to grind against my face, looking for more friction and, just to please her, my right hand left her ass and two of my fingers buried deep inside. A groan burst from my lips because of how right the heat and wetness that Chuu was felt.

"Aah, Sooyoung... Fuck... H-Harder, mghft..." Her words, broken and hoarse, pushed me to obey, my lips and my tongue devouring her clit as if it were the most delicious meal in the world (and it was), and my fingers moved tirelessly over and over again inside of her body, flexing when they arrived the deepest possible within.

Chuu was hovering over me, riding my tongue and my fingers, and my eyes could not tear their gaze away from her face, which was congested due to the pleasure until, with a final sucking of her clit and with a last onslaught of my fingers, her back arched and the most melodic sound I've ever heard echoed throughout the room.

Her body shook violently and collapsed next to me, her face beaded with sweat, her chest rising rapidly due to her uneven breathing. With a satisfied smirk, I licked my lips and I could feel her wonderful taste in my mouth again. I turned to her, sliding one of my hands across her side to end placing my arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked, mimicking her earlier question, and, as her only answer, her eyes opened heavily and her lips caught mine again, her taste in my mouth and my taste in her mouth, joining in a wonderful dance of saliva that would last until dawn.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning I arrived at my apartment with swollen lips, dark circles around my eyes and plenty of bruises on my neck, chest and other parts of my body; but with a phone number in my pocket, a smile from ear to ear on my lips and the knowledge that my time in the library would be drastically reduced from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> spare feedback, ma'am???


End file.
